


Alive 💋

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has A Sibling (Julie and The Phantoms), Alive Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Carrie Wilson Redemption, F/M, Gay Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Gen, Good Friend Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Parent Ray Molina, Good Parents Emily & Mitch Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Person Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Good Person Carrie Wilson, Good Sibling Carlos Molina, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Protective Ray, Reggie Peters Backstory (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters is a Molina (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Luke and Alex want to be in a relationship with Reggie, so can Reggie to help them figure out who the best kisser is.Julie likes Flynn but is scared to ask her out also, Carrie likes Julie and Flynn but she is having problems with Nick.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Ray Molina, Carlos Molina & Original Character(s), Flynn & Julie Molina, Flynn & Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Nick/Carrie Wilson
Kudos: 4





	Alive 💋

Reggie lived with the Molina’s Ray adopted him after his dad almost tried to kill Reggie. Sadly Reggie didn't press charges against his dad, he still tried to check up on his mom everyone kept telling him it wasn’t safe. He loved being part of The Molina family it was home it felt peaceful. In home school, Reggie studied music, math, history and languages he loved it all.

Alex still lived at home his parents supported his coming out he had a little sister. He spent most of his time at Julie’s with the band though sometimes looking after his sister. Alex was super smart he didn’t like to admit it. He helped Luke and Reggie with homeschooling taking the pressure off Ray. Julie still went to school she was in her last year along with Flynn, Carrie and Nick. Alex made a youtube channel talking about important issues. Like anxiety, depression, politics really anything went on his channel even fun interviews.

Luke still lived with his parents of course music came first along with friends. He was always at The Molina’s writing music with Julie go home every now and then. Luke didn’t want to do the homeschooling it didn’t feel right to him. The band got gigs all the time like at Clubs, big venues, even stadiums. Sometimes Luke would sit with Reggie while he did his school work. But most of the time he was distracted with his guitar. Flynn was the band manager helping booking gigs, making band stuff like t-shirts, websites to tell everyone about JATP. She got to produce some of the band's music she also got to play her trumpet.

Carrie’s dad Mr Wilson helped Julie And The Phantoms out he was close with Ray. He gave them money to travel to places, he helped get them time in recording studios. Ray and Trevor had become very close while helping the band. Carrie was dating Nick they been fighting a lot Carrie was really depressed and wanted to break up. Carrie hanged out with Julie more they stopped fighting and became friends along with Flynn. 

Carlos was also a YouTuber rising in fame his dad helped him with his channel. He made videos about breaking myths and about bands like Julie And The Phantoms. Ray didn’t work so much he got to retire early he still did photography work along with helping the band. That afternoon Reggie, Alex and Luke were in the studio Luke asked Reggie something. “Hey Reg, Alex and I need some help with a problem we’ve been having. You can totally say no if you want but it would help us out big time.” 

Reggie was sitting on the couch wearing a white shirt, a red flannel black ripped pants he wore a beaded necklace also bracelets. It concerned him that Luke and Alex had been having a problem but he answered. “Sure you can ask me anything within reason. The looks you are both giving me make me nervous.”

He looked at both of them Alex was taping his hand on the piano. Luke was fiddling with his fingers standing next to Alex. Reggie loved what Luke was wearing a white skull t-shirt with no sleeves. He wore his blue hoodie and black ripped pants he spoke again.“No need to be nervous it’s just us. We need a 3rd person to help solve it that my friend is where you come in.” 

Alex nudged Luke in the side he wasn’t getting to the point fast enough. “What! Luke is saying we need your help to see who is the best kisser is.” Reggie’s eyes blinked rapidly wondering if he really heard that come out of Alex’s mouth. He couldn't find his words for a while afraid his mouth would betray him finally he spoke. 

“Oh um I’m a little surprised why would you want to kiss me? Not that I don’t want to I’m just a little curious I guess.” Luke smiled watching Reggie come closer to them at the piano. Alex spoke up as he wanted to be heard. 

“You do realise how hot you are right? We’re both attracted to you so kissing shouldn’t feel weird.” It took a few moments for Reggie to gather his thoughts unable to speak. What the heck! Luke and Alex found him attractive. 

How was he supposed to respond to that? “OMG! I had no idea you both felt this way. I’m really flattered I don’t mind helping you out, I can’t believe you are both attracted to me.”

Alex chuckled feeling less nervous he wanted Reggie to understand a few things. “You did get the part when Luke said you are hot right? Because you need to understand how much you mean to us.” Reggie blushed he couldn’t believe what he was hearing it was like a dream world. 

Luke ran his fingers through his hair making Reggie's heart do backflips. “See that you are blushing that’s adorable you are so modest. Serious note you’ve been there for Alex and me through everything ups and downs. We’d be so honoured if you be able to settle this and let us kiss you.”

Silence happened but laughing broke out the tension in the room seem to go “That sounded so cheesy Luke but thank you. Yes, I'm in so when are we gonna do this?” Reggie looked down at his feet the guys all looked down at the same time.

They all thought about it for a few moments Luke was the first one to speak up. “How about tomorrow we can start this weekend I'm so excited. Should we set any ground rules for the kiss maybe kisses?”Alex glared at Luke when he said maybe kisses, he thought just kiss he was on board with it though he spoke.

“I’m ok with anything as long as Reggie is comfortable. I don’t want to do anything that makes it weird or uneasy for you.” Suddenly Julie opens the doors walking into the garage she was wearing, a light blue shirt along with blue ripped jeans her hair was down and curly. She wore her Julie necklace looking at her wrists there were lots of bracelets. “Hey, boys dads got dinner ready it’s pizza night so come on let’s go eat.”

Before any of the guys spoke she noticed they looked nervous and was all looking at each other. “Everything ok here? You’re acting weird what’s with the looks?” Quickly the guys all spoke at the same time, “Nothing.” Julie eyed them up and down she decided to let it go for now. “Let’s go eat I’m starving pizza is my fav." She heard Reggie say "Mine too" which made her smile.

She spoke again as none of the guys looked like they wanted to talk. “Oh, Flynn’s here she’s staying over tonight so no antics please.” Luke raised his eyebrow shrugging his shoulders, Alex and Reggie copied him. 

“Us antics please we are perfectly well behaved how dare you to doubt us.” She snorts laughs while walking watching them interact with each other. They all left the studio heading into the house in the family room kitchen to be greeted by Carlos, Flynn, Ray, and pizza on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone 
> 
> Welcome to another story hope you like this one I thought I would try something different.  
> Please leave a comment if you think I should do another chapter kudos also thank you.
> 
> Bye for now stay safe.


End file.
